


Ménage à Trois

by Owlship



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: (not at the same time), Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Kinktober, Multi, One Night Stands, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader has a Penis, Reader has a vagina, Reader is not gendered, Reader-Insert, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlship/pseuds/Owlship
Summary: "You want to get out of here?" Furiosa asks when the tin is drained."Someplace quieter," Max says from your other side.





	1. Sandwich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for Kinktober's "double penetration" [prompt on tumblr](http://v8roadworrier.tumblr.com/post/152169930186/belated-kinkober-day-21-double-penetration-also). I did my best to use vague language to actually describe what's in the reader's pants but in terms of usage they have a penis, so. There's that.

This isn't your first Amnesty so you're feeling fairly confident about how to handle things. The 'bar' you're in is a literal-hole-in-the-wall and there's a drink you paid far too much for in your hand, but you know better than to order too many, or to drink anything the bartender doesn't take a sip of first. A tip for them and a lessened risk of getting actual rot-gut for you.

It's mostly dark, the screwy lights swinging back-and-forth from the ceiling and casting crazy dancing shadows around the crowded space. The press of bodies is starting to get claustrophobic and you consider heading back outside, though it's late enough now that all the good shows are over and done with.

Might be some people playing around with fire still, and that's always good for a few minutes entertainment. Or you could track down your errant bestie and see if there's anything _they_ want to do. You know better than to think you can sleep until you're out of Gastown.

The press of bodies gets suddenly more pressing, two people squeezing up to the dirty railing in front of the bar that you're standing at, crowding both your sides.

"Hey," a female voice to your left says, not pitched to get the bartender's attention. You feel a hand on your shoulder and flinch a little, turning to see what it is she might want.

Her hair's cut short, nearly shaved off entirely, the crazed dance of the lights overhead casting sharp shadows on the planes of her face. She's surprisingly beautiful, more than you'd expect to find in a dive like this, but as you scan your eyes down to see if the rest of her is so lovely your heart nearly stops.

White shirt, black pauldron on her shoulder attached to a mechanical arm, add it all together and you've only see the rulers of the Citadel once, from a distance, but _everyone_ knows who Furiosa is.

"There any swill worth drinking here?" she asks, and even through the dim lighting her eyes are intense, focused.

You get the feeling she's not here for a drink. "Green stuff hasn't killed me yet," you tell her, holding up your battered tin like you need to show her, a mouthful still sloshing around the bottom.

"Mind if I take a taste?" Furiosa says, her voice doing something that you might call a purr if she wasn't one of the toughest and most feared road warriors alive.

You hand over the tin without saying a word and watch as she tips the liquid into her mouth, long pale throat working as she swallows and her tongue coming out to lick her lips when she's done. You're not entirely sure what's going on but you really don't think she's here for just a drink, though you can't imagine why she's talking to _you_ if that's the case.

"Worth buying?" a male voice says from your other side and you whirl around in surprise, your attention so taken up with Furiosa you're pretty sure you wouldn't have noticed someone literally stabbing you.

The man's pressed up just as close, a solid wall of leather and muscle. He's the same sort of shockingly too-attractive for this crummy place, all bristly stubble and thick lips and eyes you might call soulful if it wouldn't probably get you punched. He's not as recognizable as Furiosa (who is?) but the jacket matches some descriptions you've heard, and he clearly knows her and she knows him, and there's only ever one (living) man anyone ever talks about in conjunction with her which means- "Oh fuck."

You've somehow gotten yourself sandwiched between two of the most famous road legends: Furiosa with her chrome hand that ripped apart a Warlord and set free the Citadel's water, and Max who's in enough stories that everyone is half-convinced he's some sort of mythical spirit. You're a nobody, barely scraping by same as the rest, and you definitely couldn't have done anything that would attract their attention.

"That's the idea," Furiosa says from your left while you're contemplating your chances of making it out alive if you start running now.

Her words take a moment to filter through your mind. "What?" You must have missed Max saying something that she's responding to, because not even in a fever-dream could your brain have come up with Furiosa sounding like she's coming on to you for real.

"You have plans?" Max says from your right, voice practically rumbling through you he's pressed up so close.

They're going to kill you for sport, it's the only explanation. He's got a hand on the bar's railing and his eyes are looking at you expectantly, waiting for an answer. Well, you've had a- you can't really call it a _good_ or even a _long_ life, but you've had _a_ life, anyway- and if you're going to die at least your bestie can brag that you got offed by legends such as these.

"No plans," you reply, voice a little strangled.

"Perfect," Furiosa says, and you feel her hand- the real one, not the metal- drag along your arm, raising goosebumps on your skin.

Max flags the bartender and gets a splash of that green stuff poured into your tin on his dime, and then he and Furiosa and you all take sips, passing it around until it's empty again. Your lips tingle from the strength of the alcohol, or perhaps from the knowledge that your lips were just overlapping theirs on the rim of the cup.

"You want to get out of here?" Furiosa asks when the tin is drained.

"Someplace quieter," Max says from your other side.

It occurs to you that if Furiosa's behavior can be considered flirtatious then so can Max's. So either they're both going to kill you or they're both going to- well. You've heard the rumors about them of course, how their stories get all tangled together, and if your brain's cooked up this fever-dream for you it might as well go all-out, right?

"Sure," you manage to say. They glance at each other over your shoulder, subdued but victorious, and you swallow heavily.

They have a little crash pad that they lead you to, a dingy room in one of Gastown's few actual buildings, bare save a rickety-looking bed and a kerosene lantern. You can't entirely remember the last time you were even in a real building, let alone one where the rooms have intact walls.

Max lights the lantern and Furiosa shuts the door, barring it with a metal latch.

"Put your weapons in the corner," she says, and you obligingly start rustling through your clothes to drop them off onto your bag. You're fairly certain by the way they acted on the walk over, all heated looks and roaming hands, that they aren't going to kill you, which means your clothes are going to be coming off anyway.

She starts undoing the belts around her waist, the ones that are attached to her metal arm.

"Wait!" you say, sharper than you meant to. They both turn to you, their other movements stopped. Sheepishly you ask, "Could you leave the arm on?"

Furiosa huffs a breath, amused rather than irritated. "Sure," she says, and lays off those belts to get to the ones around her hips instead.

"You gonna get undressed?" Max asks, and when you look over to him he has his shirt off.

Fuck but he's _built_ , trunk thick with muscle and the sort of flesh you get from having access to food that isn't half-rotted, scarred and kind of hairy and exactly what you would have expected given the legends about him. You realize you're still not undressing when he bends down to get the metal brace on his leg loosened, flashing a dark thick tattoo on his back that you can't make out the design of.

You strip faster than you've stripped since the world turned to dust and aren't at all surprised to find that you're starting to get a little turned on despite the lack of contact just at the idea of this.

Furiosa's nearly all the way naked when you look over next, pants and shirt gone so there's only that black piece around her middle and the straps holding her arm on, the harsh metal a contrast to the rolling curves of her body. And if Max is attractive she's no slouch herself, easily the most well-formed woman you've seen naked since everything got dusted over.

There isn't much space in the room; she's still near the door and you're practically banging into the bedframe but she barely has to reach out before her hand is on your skin, tugging you closer by the back of your neck. You can taste that green drink on her lips when she tilts her head up to kiss you and you cannot believe this is happening, are waiting to wake up at any moment.

"Here's how this is going to happen," she says when she releases your mouth. Her metal hand is resting on your shoulder, heavy and a bit cold, and you're wondering if it was a good idea to want it involved after all. "You and Max are going to fuck me." A shiver runs through you at the words. Max takes the very few steps necessary to stand behind Furiosa and wraps an arm around her front, hand coming to a rest over her crotch. "You're not going to come inside me," she continues to say, steady like she isn't affected at all by the naked touching. "Anyone says stop, you stop."

You nod.

She pats her hand against the back of your neck like she's rewarding you and pulls you down for another kiss, and you figure if this is really happening you can probably touch. Her stomach's all covered up with leather and Max is down by her hips so you put your hands on the sides of her chest, and when she slides her own hand down your back you go ahead and reach for her breasts because why not, right? They fit perfectly in your hands, a soft warm weight, and when you start moving your fingers to her nipples she sighs against your lips.

Or maybe that sigh was on account of Max mouthing at the curve of her neck, because a second later she twists away from you and hooks her metal hand over his neck, pulling him in for a proper kiss. You wonder what it's like to kiss him, if his stubble would scratch your face. Probably it doesn't too much, because you don't think Furiosa is the kind of woman to put up with beard burn.

You reach out and run your hand down Max's side, wondering if this is one of those no-touching things where you both pretend the other isn't there- not that you have very much experience having sex with two people at once, but you remember porn. He doesn't seem to mind, though he doesn't reciprocate.

You kiss the opposite side of Furiosa's neck above that metal shoulderpiece, one hand still teasing her breast, and take your hand away from Max to touch yourself instead, stroking yourself up even harder. When your hips rock forward you rub against his hand, still down in her cunt. You wonder if she's wet, if he's hard.

You're a little surprised when Max moves his hand away from her and touches you instead, his fingers slick with her after all, and you moan against Furiosa's skin at the feeling of his big hand gripping you.

"Bed," Furiosa says, and gives you an unnecessary little nudge with her metal hand to get you moving.

You sit loosely cross-legged in the middle of the mattress with a muted concern about the frame's sturdiness and she's right there, Max following on her heels.

This time she faces away from you, sitting between your spread legs so her ass is right up against your crotch; you're nearly eye-to-eye with the infamous Citadel brand at the back of her neck. Max stretches his left leg out so it hangs off the side of the bed, and you'd guessed there was something the matter with it because he was wearing that brace but you can't see anything under a swath of bandaging.

"Don't touch my knee," he says like he's reading your mind- or perhaps just following your line of sight.

You nod, and are entirely surprised when Max reaches over Furiosa's shoulder and pulls your head in for a kiss, his lips exactly as soft as they'd looked, the stubble not so scratchy after all. He's a less aggressive kisser than Furiosa is, lingers over it more until you're groaning into his mouth.

She leans back against your chest and grabs your arm, brings your hand down between her thighs. "You should touch me," she says, as if the fact that she just manhandled you into doing just that wasn't a clear enough suggestion.

"Yeah," you reply eloquently. Her pussy is hot and slick against your fingers and she sucks in a sharp little breath at the touch, then relaxes again. You put your other hand on one of her breasts, nipples still pulled tight. Her metal arm creaks quietly.

"Max." It's not an in-the-moment sigh but something closer to an order, and the next thing you know his fingers are down with yours in the folds of her cunt.

You're not surprised when his fingers edge yours away from her clit; assumedly he's more familiar with how she wants to be touched there, a more delicate operation than just finger-fucking. It's awkward to have a second hand that isn't your own in such a small space even with her thighs spread out of the way, but Furiosa moans and bucks her hips into it, rubbing her ass against you as she goes, so you figure it's at least working out on her end.

You dip your head down and kiss her neck, her shoulders. She rolls her head to the side to give you more access, then reaches behind herself with her right hand and wraps you up in her fingers. You groan and grind your hips against her and wonder how this is going to play out. She'd said she wants the both of you to fuck her, but did she mean at once or taking turns? Should one of you start fingering her ass or does she only want her pussy touched?

You don't see Max move but suddenly your hand on her breast is brushing against his hair, and Furiosa moans loudly, her cunt going wild around your fingers as she comes.

He detaches with a slick pop and kisses her panting mouth while you attempt to keep your hips still so you don't come too early.

"Good?" Max asks, her metal hand wrapped around the back of his neck to keep him close.

"Mhm," she replies with a nod of her head. Furiosa turns to look at you over her shoulder, pupils blown wide. Her hand squeezes you and then moves away entirely. "Get up."

Reluctantly you peel yourself away from her and move to stand besides the bed, wondering if that was the entire thing, if maybe you're going to be relegated to a spectator now. Not that it would be a terrible show, but you'd hoped to have an active role. She moves away from Max as well, which makes you feel slightly better, and he arranges himself so he's on his back, feet braced on the floor and hips just slightly hanging off the edge of the bed.

Furiosa moves to straddle him and when she's settled with her knees on the mattress she twists her torso, waves you back in. So probably not taking turns, then.

"You ever fucked the same cunt at once?" she asks, blunt.

You shake your head and hope you're not disqualified from trying. Max is propping himself up with one hand and has the other wrapped around his cock, and you're a little bit amazed that you're apparently going to get very up close and personal with both it and Furiosa's pussy at the same time.

"It's a rhythm," he says, "not a competition."

You nod your head and hope that advice will make more sense when you're actually in the middle of things. It occurs to you that the height of the mattress is very nearly perfect for the positions they've picked; you don't think you'll have any problems reaching the right spots.

Furiosa crouches down over him and you can see everything between her spread legs, her furled asshole and her cunt flushed red and dripping, and seeing the contrast of those most private parts and her famous metal arm has you shivering. No one is _ever_ in a million years going to believe you.

"Come here," she says, and you step up obediently, so hard you feel almost giddy with how little blood is in your head. Or maybe that's the anticipation.

She reaches around and guides you inside of her and all you can do is groan at the feeling, how hot and wet she is around you. "Wait," she cautions when you can't resist the way your hips twitch, and you try to think about cleaning out oilpans until the urge is slightly less dire.

Max's fingers probe through her folds and brush up against you and you twitch again.

" _Wait_ ," Furiosa repeats, a little sharper.

"Sorry," you tell her, and close your eyes to better focus on engine maintenance and not how you can feel Max's fingers sliding into her cunt alongside of you, making her moan a little and making her cunt suddenly feel that much tighter.

He doesn't tease, just slides in two fingers and then gently tugs them a bit, stretching out enough space for there to be two people inside of her. You try not to dig your fingers into the flesh over her hips as you hold still, but you're not sure you're doing a great job at holding back.

Max slips his fingers out and then his cock is there instead, nudging up alongside you. All three of you seem to be holding your breath. And then he's pressing in, and her cunt is opening to take him inside as well, and you're not sure which of you is making which noise because it feels too incredible to pay attention to trivial details like that.

When he gets in as deep as he's going to no one moves for a long moment. Furiosa's pussy is stretched tight around the two of you, twitching with every hitching breath she makes; Max's cock is hot and hard pressed up against you and you think you might be able to feel his heartbeat through it.

Everyone's breathing eases just a little as the first shock of it wears off, and then Furiosa says, "Now move."

You're pretty sure it would be almost impossible to disobey that tone of voice on a normal day; when the order is to fuck her you nearly leap to comply. You hesitantly pull your hips back, sliding out of her halfway, and when you push back in Max starts moving himself, rocking in counterpoint.

You groan at the feeling of it, his cock sliding against you while Furiosa's cunt squeezes down, and as the pace begins to speed up you do understand what he meant about a rhythm.

His fingers play with her clit and the feeling his hand brushes against you has you moaning; you slide your hands up from her hips to her chest, too caught up in the sensation of fucking her alongside Max to do anything more elegant than just knead and rub at her breasts. She's making noises like she has no air in her lungs, sharp quiet gasps.

The rhythm falters when you pull out too far, suddenly entirely outside her cunt, but Max takes you in hand and guides you back in instead of continuing without you or making you fumble your way back in by yourself.

Furiosa comes silently all at once when you're back inside, hips jerking between the two of you, face buried in Max's chest while her pussy spasms around you so strongly it nearly pulls you over too. He keeps rocking his hips, working her through her climax, and you bite the inside of your cheek and copy him.

He rubs his free hand across the back of her shoulders while she takes deep breaths, coming down off the high. You take your hands off her chest and lean back away, just holding her hips to anchor yourself as the pace of thrusting picks back up again.

It occurs to you that the belts around her waist would probably make excellent handholds, but you aren't brave enough to test the theory.

Furiosa starts rocking her hips again, and under you Max is grunting with determination as he matches your movements, and after everything it's entirely too much.

"I'm gonna come," you gasp out, half warning and half disbelieving declaration.

"Pull out," Furiosa says, voice shaky.

You remember her saying that at the beginning, the only other ground rule she laid out. You wait as long as you can, another push-pull of Max's cock and Furiosa's cunt, and then you pull yourself out right before coming harder than you have in years.

Your knees feel like they're going to give out so you go ahead and slide down to sit on the floor, suddenly graced with a perfect view of Max disappearing up between her folds. It's mesmerizing to watch and you can't believe you were just in there moments ago, can't believe that it really happened.

By the time the last of the spots have cleared out of your vision Max is groaning and coming, hips snapping up into her cunt while she gasps out little puffs of air. When he finally stills you can hear the slick noise of them kissing, and you feel out of place suddenly.

Furiosa climbs off of him with a sigh and stretches herself out, every line of her body pulled taut before she relaxes again. She looks down at you, still sitting on the floor.

"Thank you," she says, and you figure that means the party really is over. Max hums like he's agreeing with her but doesn't move from his place on the mattress.

"Thank _you_ ," you reply. "Both of you." You've had enough recovery time that your legs are steady under you as you stand again, and now that the sex is over with you feel awkward in your nudity, defenseless.

You climb back into your clothes, not particularly surprised when neither of them bothers to redress- though Furiosa does unbuckle the arm, and with a guilty twinge you wonder if it's uncomfortable for her to wear.

As you're unbarring the door Furiosa asks, "Hey, what's your name?"

You frown in confusion- you're almost certainly never going to see either of them again, and if she'd actually cared why hadn't she asked before the fucking began? It's not like either had actually introduced themselves to _you_. "Does it matter?"

Max lets out an absolutely _startling_ bark of laughter for some reason, and her expression turns surprised-amused as well.

"I guess not," Furiosa says with a shake of her head.

You wait a beat for one of them to explain the joke, but when there's only silence you shrug to yourself before leaving.

There's a few hours left before sunrise and you consider looking for that fire-show, but instead you grip the straps of your bag a little tighter and head out to find your bestie. They are _never_ going to believe you when they hear about this adventure.


	2. Triangle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The companion piece, as promised! The reader is also not gendered in this and I again went for vague language, but they have a vagina which gets used.
> 
> Aaaand it's also the exact same opener as part one so you won't miss anything by skipping to the smut.

This isn't your first Amnesty so you're feeling fairly confident about how to handle things. The 'bar' you're in is a literal-hole-in-the-wall and there's a drink you paid far too much for in your hand, but you know better than to order too many, or to drink anything the bartender doesn't take a sip of first. A tip for them and a lessened risk of getting actual rot-gut for you.

It's mostly dark, the screwy lights swinging back-and-forth from the ceiling and casting crazy dancing shadows around the crowded space. The press of bodies is starting to get claustrophobic and you consider heading back outside, though it's late enough now that all the good shows are over and done with.

Might be some people playing around with fire still, and that's always good for a few minutes entertainment. Or you could go fetch your bestie from the writhing crowd and see if there's anything else _they_ want to do. You know better than to think you can sleep until you're out of Gastown.

The press of bodies gets suddenly more pressing, two people squeezing up to the dirty railing in front of the bar that you're standing at, crowding both your sides.

"Hey," a female voice to your left says, not pitched to get the bartender's attention. You feel a hand on your shoulder and flinch a little, turning to see what it is she might want.

Her hair's cut short, nearly shaved off entirely, the crazed dance of the lights overhead casting sharp shadows on the planes of her face. She's surprisingly beautiful, more than you'd expect to find in a dive like this, but as you scan your eyes down to see if the rest of her is so lovely your heart nearly stops.

White shirt, black pauldron on her shoulder attached to a mechanical arm, add it all together and you've only see the rulers of the Citadel once, from a distance, but _everyone_ knows who Furiosa is.

"There any swill worth drinking here?" she asks, and even through the dim lighting her eyes are intense, focused.

You get the feeling she's not here for a drink. "Green stuff hasn't killed me yet," you tell her, holding up your battered tin like you need to show her, a mouthful still sloshing around the bottom.

"Mind if I take a taste?" Furiosa says, her voice doing something that you might call a purr if she wasn't one of the toughest and most feared road warriors alive.

You hand over the tin without saying a word and watch as she tips the liquid into her mouth, long pale throat working as she swallows and her tongue coming out to lick her lips when she's done. You're not entirely sure what's going on but you really don't think she's here for just a drink, though you can't imagine why she's talking to _you_ if that's the case.

"Worth buying?" a male voice says from your other side and you whirl around in surprise, your attention so taken up with Furiosa you're pretty sure you wouldn't have noticed someone literally stabbing you.

The man's pressed up just as close, a solid wall of leather and muscle. He's the same sort of shockingly too-attractive for this crummy place, all bristly stubble and thick lips and eyes you might call soulful if you used that sort of vocabulary. He's not as recognizable as Furiosa (who is?) but the jacket matches some descriptions you've heard, and he clearly knows her and she knows him, and there's only ever one (living) man anyone ever talks about in conjunction with her which means- "Oh fuck."

You've somehow gotten yourself sandwiched between two of the most famous road legends: Furiosa with her chrome hand that ripped apart a Warlord and set free the Citadel's water, and Max who's in enough stories that everyone is half-convinced he's some sort of mythical spirit. You're a nobody, barely scraping by same as the rest, and you definitely couldn't have done anything that would attract their attention.

"That's the idea," Furiosa says from your left while you're contemplating your chances of making it out alive if you start running now.

Her words take a moment to filter through your mind. "What?" You must have missed Max saying something that she's responding to, because not even in a fever-dream could your brain have come up with Furiosa sounding like she's coming on to you for real.

"You have plans?" Max says from your right, voice practically rumbling through you he's pressed up so close.

They're going to kill you for sport, it's the only explanation. He's got a hand on the bar's railing and his eyes are looking at you expectantly, waiting for an answer. Well, you've had a- you can't really call it a _good_ or even a _long_ life, but you've had _a_ life, anyway- and if you're going to die at least your bestie can brag that you got offed by legends such as these.

"No plans," you reply, voice a little strangled.

"Perfect," Furiosa says, and you feel her hand- the real one, not the metal- drag along your arm, raising goosebumps on your skin.

Max flags the bartender and gets a splash of that green stuff poured into your tin on his dime, and then he and Furiosa and you all take sips, passing it around until it's empty again. Your lips tingle from the strength of the alcohol, or perhaps from the knowledge that your lips were just overlapping theirs on the rim of the cup.

"You want to get out of here?" Furiosa asks when the tin is drained.

"Someplace quieter," Max says from the other side.

It occurs to you that if Furiosa's behavior can be considered flirtatious then so can Max's. So either they're both going to kill you or they're both going to- well. You've heard the rumors about them of course, how their stories get all tangled together, and if your brain's cooked up this fever-dream for you it might as well go all-out, right?

"Sure," you manage to say. They glance at each other over your shoulder, subdued but victorious, and you swallow heavily.

You lock eyes with your bestie as you start walking out of the bar and they send you a wide-eyed look; you respond with a quick thumb's up so they know you're going willingly, which does nothing to dampen their surprise. Ah well, you're going to tell them the story later anyway, assuming you're still alive later.

Max and Furiosa have a little crash pad that they lead you to, a dingy room in one of Gastown's few actual buildings, bare save a rickety-looking bed and a kerosene lantern. You can't entirely remember the last time you were even in a real building, let alone one where the rooms have intact walls.

Max lights the lantern and Furiosa shuts the door, barring it with a metal latch.

"Put your weapons in the corner," she says, and you obligingly start rustling through your clothes to drop them off on top of your bag. You're fairly certain by the way they acted on the walk over, all heated looks and roaming hands, that they aren't going to kill you, which means your clothes are going to be coming off anyway.

She starts undoing the belts around her waist, the ones that are attached to her metal arm.

"Wait!" you say, sharper than you meant to. They both turn to you, their other movements stopped. Sheepishly you ask, "Could you leave the arm on?"

Furiosa huffs a breath, amused rather than irritated. "Sure," she says, and lays off those belts to get to the ones around her hips instead.

"You gonna get undressed?" Max asks, and when you look over to him he has his shirt off.

Fuck but he's _built_ , trunk thick with muscle and the sort of flesh you get from having access to food that isn't half-rotted, scarred and kind of hairy and exactly what you would have expected given the legends about him. You realize you're still not undressing when he bends down to get the metal brace on his leg loosened, flashing a dark thick tattoo on his back that you can't make out the design of.

You strip faster than you've stripped since the world turned to dust and aren't at all surprised to find that you're starting to get fairly turned on despite the lack of contact just at the idea of this.

Furiosa's nearly all the way naked when you look over next, pants and shirt gone so there's only that black piece around her middle and the straps holding her arm on, the harsh metal a contrast to the rolling curves of her body. And if Max is attractive she's no slouch herself, easily one of the most well-formed woman you've seen naked since everything got dusted over.

There isn't much space in the room; she's still near the door and you're practically banging into the bedframe but she barely has to reach out before her hand is on your skin, tugging you closer by the back of your neck. You can taste that green drink on her lips when she tilts her head down to kiss you and you cannot believe this is happening, are waiting to wake up at any moment.

"Here's how this is going to happen," she says when she releases your mouth. Her metal hand is resting on your shoulder, heavy and a bit cold, and you're wondering if it was a good idea to want it involved after all. "Max is going to fuck you." A shiver runs through you at the words, the good kind. Max takes the few steps necessary to stand behind you and taps your shoulder; you turn around to face him, her metal hand sliding off. "He won't come inside of you," she continues to say, steady like she isn't affected at all by all the nakedness. "Anyone says stop, you stop."

You nod.

Max leans down and kisses you like it's a reward for giving the right answer, the stubble on his face far less scratchy than you might have expected, his lips exactly as plush as they'd seemed. Both of Furiosa's hands land on your waist, the organic one sliding down your stomach to between your legs. You're already turned on enough to be getting wet but fuck, just the thought of it sets off a deep throb, let alone when you actually _feel_ her fingers on you.

Max stops kissing you long enough to lean over and kiss her instead, and you wonder if you can get in on that some more, if you get to be greedy and have some of the both of them.

His hands join hers on your skin, but instead of down they go up, massaging your chest and tweaking your nipples until you can't help the noise that leaves you. Between the two of them you're feeling just a bit overwhelmed and unsure if you can keep up despite your eagerness.

You reach out and run your hands over Max's front, feeling for yourself just how healthy all that flesh on him is. You can feel her along your back and you're not sure if you do get to touch them in return, or if it's one of those things where you're just meant for them to play with- not that you have very much experience having sex with two people at once, but you remember porn.

He doesn't do anything to push your hands off, instead leaning down to kiss you again. Furiosa kisses the side of your neck, fingers still teasing at you until it feels as if she doesn't get more direct you're going to die.

Max keeps touching just about everywhere else on you with his big hands and you groan at the feeling, trying to rock your hips into both their touches and daringly reaching down to feel that he's plenty hard. And what a nicely made cock it is; you're definitely looking forward to getting more acquainted with it.

"Bed," Furiosa says, and reaches past you to give Max a little nudge with her metal hand to get him moving.

You follow Max over to the bed and instead of taking a seat he gestures to it while he remains standing; with a muted concern for the frame's sturdiness you sit down on the edge as he seems to be directing you.

She's right there a moment later, kneeling on the mattress next to you. Furiosa reaches her hand out and tips your chin towards her, kissing you again. When she pulls away she asks, "Do you want to come first?"

You look over at Max's not-exactly-tiny cock and you're already wet enough that you could probably take it now, but it's not like you're going to turn down one or the both of them handing out orgasms.

"Please," you perhaps say a touch too eagerly.

His lips twitch into a smile and he steps in close, the mattress high enough that- huh, it's kind of the perfect height to fuck on like this. You suspect that might be intentional. Your legs spread to let him stand between them like they have a mind of their own and yet you are still very surprised when he steps in close and drops to a crouch.

"How good are you at multi-tasking?" Furiosa asks you, and you can't help looking away from- oh sweet V8, that's Max's mouth on you.

It takes a great deal of effort to not just buck up into him mindlessly like some kid getting head for the first time, and even more effort to reply to her because you suspect this is going somewhere. "I'm good at trying."

She smiles a little indulgently at your answer, and you realize that her hand must have been on her pussy because she offers it to you glistening wet, eyebrow quirked in silent question.

You're having a hard time concentrating on anything other than Max's lips and tongue, the feeling of fingers circling your opening, but you give a jerky nod and let her feed you her fingers, sucking the taste off of them when you aren't just panting and making noises. When they're clean Furiosa guides you to lie the rest of the way down and you go easily, putting your hands loosely on her thighs when she kneels just above your head, pussy pink and glistening and such a contrast to the hard metal hand she flexes conspicuously.

Max slides his fingers inside you and starts moving them; you clench down around them and rock your hips up into his mouth, wanting to sink into the feeling but also trying to pay attention to Furiosa.

"Don't use your hands on me," she says, and you have a sudden epiphany about why you might've been invited here for Max to fuck. Just a toy for them after all, it seems- but at least one that's being taken care of.

"Gotcha," you pant out, about three seconds from coming from what he's doing between your legs, enthusiastic and skilled both. Max curls a pair of his fingers up and _up_ and that's it, you moan shamelessly as you climax, hot and throbbing.

Furiosa chooses that moment to lower herself onto your face, muffling the noises you're making.

You can do nothing but just exist for a moment, needing a second or two to recover, but when the high fades you start licking her cunt before she decides to leave, or send you away entirely.

"Good?" Max rumbles from lower down, and you have no idea if he's talking _to_ you or _about_ you, but you flash a quick thumb's up anyway.

There's an amused huff of air from somewhere and then a hand runs up your stomach, palms your chest. You want to impress Furiosa but you also really want Max inside of you, and despite your assertion that you'll try you're not sure how successful you'll actually be at handling both.

You pay as much attention as you can to eating her pussy but then there's a mouth on one of your nipples, and when it slides away a rough voice asks from close enough that there's no mistake this time who he means, "Ready?"

You can't really bob your head like you want to but you flash another thumb's up, wondering if it's tacky to go for doubles. You can feel the warm gust of his breath as he lets out another amused sound, and his tongue licks over your other nipple for a split-second before he's pulling away.

You can't help the disappointed noise you make, though it turns into an inhale that's somehow surprised when you feel the head of his cock rubbing against your entrance.

It's all you can do to keep at least licking Furiosa's pussy aimlessly while he slides inside of you, figuring that any mouth contact is better than nothing and surely she can't expect you to focus on anything else while he sinks in deep. You might whimper, it's hard to tell; your legs definitely move to wrap around his waist, already wanting to prevent him from pulling away.

He groans low in his chest when he starts moving, and you continue letting yourself be utterly distracted by the way his cock feels inside you until you feel a cold piece of metal against your shoulder, and abruptly remember that you have a job besides getting fucked oh so well.

You rub her thigh to acknowledge the silent reminder and start sucking at her clit, her labia, whatever you can get your mouth on. Maybe it's not the most skilled (nowhere near what she's used to if Max goes down on her often, but you doubt many could compare to that showing) but you're enthusiastic, and she starts moving her hips against your face minutely.

The fact that Max is starting to thrust into you hard and fast enough to rock you in place on the mattress might be contributing to that as well, though it takes even more away from your concentration. But you can hear her making pleased noises so she isn't hating it, moaning when you do that thing with the tongue you picked up that one time which has yet to fail you.

He keeps up a steady pace, hips slapping against yours with every thrust in a way you know you'll be feeling later, one of his hands wrapped around a thigh to help keep your legs up and open for him.

Keeping up with being fucked and eating pussy is a challenge, and then there's a hand moving to rub over you as well as if getting close to orgasm is going to help you concentrate. You redouble your admittedly distracted efforts on Furiosa and are rewarded with another moan, her hips really grinding down against you now.

The angles change slightly; both her pussy on top of you and Max's cock inside you, leaning in towards one another, and the image of them kissing while they're using you is just-

You messily kiss her opening to distract from the way the new angle is making his dick hit you in all the right ways, swirling your tongue around rather than really fucking it inside, lapping up as much of her as you can while you have the opportunity.

It isn't much of a distraction; the touching and the fucking and oh fuck someone's hand is on your chest again pinching a nipple- it all builds up until you come hard, moaning against Furiosa's cunt.

She rocks her hips against you in a quick rhythm and seems to come herself, crying out while her pussy pulses against your mouth.

It's a chain reaction apparently. Max keeps thrusting, drawing your climax out long enough that it's on the edge of being too much, and then he's pulling out and shooting hot wet stripes across your stomach.

Furiosa raises herself up off your face and you lay where you are, limp and a bit dazed, legs sliding off Max's waist. That really just happened, you really just got off with two of the biggest road legends ever. Absolutely nobody is ever going to believe you, but that doesn't stop a contented smile from spreading across your lips.

He moves out from between your legs and you slowly close them, savoring the sore stretched feeling. When you blink your eyes open at last you can see the two of them kissing one another at on end of the bed, seemingly paying you no mind, and you feel suddenly out of place.

There are fluids all over you, and you grimace a little to think about how this is going to suck to clean off as you sit up on the mattress. Sand baths can only get you so far.

To your surprise a fairly clean scrap of cloth is suddenly held out to you, Max saying nothing but giving you a significant glance. You take it and wipe off your face, your stomach. Maybe you leave a spot or two of white as proof for your bestie, but you get enough off to feel significantly better about how crusty you're going to be later.

"Thank you," Furiosa says without moving from her spot, Max humming an agreement, and you suppose that as obvious of a cue to leave as you can get.

"Thank _you_ ," you reply. "Both of you." You've had enough recovery time that your heart's stopped racing and your legs feel okay to walk, and now that the sex is over with you feel awkward in your nudity, defenseless.

You climb back into your clothes, not particularly surprised when neither of them bothers to redress- though Furiosa does unbuckle the arm, and with a guilty twinge you wonder if it's uncomfortable for her to wear.

As you're unbarring the door she asks, "Hey, what's your name?"

You frown in confusion- you're almost certainly never going to see either of them again, and if she'd actually cared why hadn't she asked before the fucking began? It's not like either had actually introduced themselves to _you_. "Does it matter?"

Max lets out an absolutely _startling_ bark of laughter for some reason, and her expression turns surprised-amused as well.

"I guess not," Furiosa says with a shake of her head.

You wait a beat for one of them to explain the joke, but when there's only silence you shrug to yourself before leaving.

There's a few hours left before sunrise and you consider looking for that fire-show, but instead you grip the straps of your bag a little tighter and head out to find your bestie. They are _never_ going to believe you when they hear about this adventure.


End file.
